


Brightstar

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Identity Reveal, Molly Hooper Has Secrets, Molly Is A Superhero, Nervous Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Sherlock Is A Reporter, Shocked Sherlock Holmes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock knows the identity of the superhero Brightstar. The question is, does it really matter?





	Brightstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> So this was a surprise prompt claimed by **MizJoely** (“ _'So I accidentally peeked at your laundry once and saw your superhero uniform and now I’m trying to play it chill.'_ ”) that was just calling for a cute little bit of fluff.

She was Brightstar.

He knew, as an investigative reporter, that stumbling onto a superhero’s secret identity should never be as easy as, say, catching a peek at your neighbors laundry when all the washers and dryers were full and you were down to your last pair of clean skivvies and desperately needed to do the wash, and if it hadn’t been for recognizing the cherry jumper Ms. Molly Hooper wore in the complex all the time he would never have known she was the world famous Brightstar, hero of the Empire, but…

_MOLLY HOOPER WAS BRIGHTSTAR._

And he was currently holding her uniform in his hands and waiting for her to come up to the roof. She could quite possibly toss him right off the roof, but…

He’d still love her.

Oh, he’d been in love with her when she was simply Molly Hooper, his downstairs neighbor who always left the window open when she was baking and _somehow_ knew when he needed a cuppa and a chance to vent about editors and deadlines and the increasing amounts of crime and corruption in London. His brother, while wily, was one of the few decent politicians in Parliament, but even he couldn’t make a dent.

And then Brightstar had come on the scene and his editor’s focus had shifted from “find the biggest scandal” to “who the bloody hell is Brightstar?”

His editor wanted to be the next J. Jonah Jameson, Sherlock knew. The man who continuously knocked down Spiderman in the comics. But the world had never had a bonafide superhero before. Yes, there were vigilantes in Washington in the States, one who was damn near like Batman, just rich and fit and well-trained, but as far as he knew, the vigilantes in that area had no superpowers.

There was no logical way to explain what Brightstar... _Molly_...did. And he had tried every logical explanation, oh he had. He’d run them through in his head a million times over and could not explain how she did what she did.

Perhaps she’d tell him before she tossed him over the roof.

There was only the slightest of sounds as Molly floated down, wearing a modified costume and a domino mask. She looked at his hands with a serious face. “So. You know,” she said.

He nodded. “You should know better than to leave a superhero costume out in public,” he said, pulling a hand up to run it through his hair.

“Who says I didn’t do it on purpose?”

Sherlock’s head snapped up. “What?”

“It’s so lonely being a superhero. And I know, in the comics, they go on and on about how someone they love will always be a target, and I _know_ that, but you’re so...wonderful, and I don’t want there to be secrets.” She reached up to take the domino mask off, but he pulled her hand away and pulled her closer. “Sherlock?”

“I know your secret, you don’t need to expose your identity to the world,” he said. “I’d be just as happy with Molly as I would Brightstar, but we need Brightstar here in Britain. We need her in the world. We need her more than...well, more than I need you to be Molly all the time.”

“But you still want Molly?”

“I will always want you, whoever you need to be,” he said.

She smiled widely and settled in his arms, light as a feather and glowing brightly as she cradled his face and kissed him. And, maybe, Brightstar shone just a little bit brighter then than she ever had before.


End file.
